Scanners are used to create digital copies of documents or images. There are many types of scanners, for example sheet feed scanners, flatbed scanners, stand alone scanners and scanners integrated into multifiunctional printers (MFPs). Almost all scanners calibrate the scanning sensor using a calibration strip to improve the image quality of the scan.